


Death of the Hero

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Morrigan's Eyes [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Through Morrigan's Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of the Hero

Solana grabs a sword sticking out of a darkspawn's chest as she runs toward the nearly fatally wounded Archdemon. Behind her, she hears Loghain yelling for her to stop, to let him do it. She drives the blade into the dragon's skull and it feels like her hands are stuck. A light erupts from the sword, and surrounds her. Solana feels herself being pulled into the center of the light, as her body weakens. It is as though she is sand, and her body is an hour glass. Solana's life flashes before her eyes, distant memories of her family, being sent to the circle, becoming a warden, falling in love with Alistair. "Alistair," she whispers, before her spirit is pulled from her body, consumed by the light.

 

Leliana is one of the first up after Solana delivered the killing blow. She wonders why Loghain tried to stop her from doing it. Looking around, Leliana doesn't see Solana anywhere, until she looks toward where the archdemon fell. She sees Solana laying on the ground beside the dead dragon. "No, don't be dead." She begs quietly as she runs up to her love. Leliana kneels before her, and sees Solana is gone, her eyes staring into eternity. Tears fall down Leliana's cheeks as she picks up the woman she had fallen in love with, who never knew her feelings. Leliana thinks of all the moments she should have told her, before Solana fell in love with Alistair. She rocks Solana's body in her arms, and wails in mourning. Near by, a crow mirrors her cries.


End file.
